FateFrozen Apocrypha
by Lord Metallex
Summary: What if there was a third faction. What if there was another servant from the third Fuyuki holy grail war that survived. Enter the Izvechnyy! Will they succeed, or will they be crushed.


**HELLO MY LOYAL SUBJECT! For I, the magnificent-**

 **Ivan: Idiot**

 **writer Lord Metallex has RETURN! With a new story!**

 **Mordred: That you will never finish.**

 **I WILL FINISH THE OTHERS! When find a beta, seriously I need a beta.**

 **Now welcome to Fate/Frozen Apocrypha!**

 **Babbage: What an excellent name!**

 **Thank you! Now in the story, there is a third faction called The I** **zvechnyy Faction** **, and they are:**

 **Ivan the Terrible-rider(3rd Fuyuki grail war)**

 **Charles Babbage-caster**

 **Oda Nobunaga-archer**

 **Abrigail Williams-foreigner**

 **Gaius Julius Ceacar** **-saber**

 **Darius lll-berserker**

 **Antonio Salieri-avenger**

 **Elizabeth Bathory-lancer**

 **Okada Izo-assassin**

 **The reason why I chose these servants is because: Saber and lancer is pretty much there for laughs, caster is my favorite(He is a giant robot that summon other robots for crying out loud!), avenger has a sleek design and a master of music , berserker can summon an army, archer can do the most damage to any one with divinity, foreigner is a class never really used in these stories, assassin's stage 2 look cool and is very skilled. Now on to the story!**

- _ **?** **, Russia**_ ** _-_**

In the distance, is a castle surrounded by snowy hills. Patrolling the castle were soldiers wearing what look like black jacket and pants, the most noticeable thing on them were their black helmets(look up fgo hornet). With these soldiers were robots(fgo Helter Skelter), they range from small brown to giant green body, holding gaged looking swords. Inside the castle were more soldiers and robots, but their helmets were gold and the mechs were grey and had a white "face".

In another part of the castle was what look like a throne room. In the room were a line of soldiers on both sides and in the middle were six circle, near the the end of the room was a giant chair and on it was a giant blue thing wearing a red cape. To its left was a giant robot like the others but different(Charles Babbage stage 3) and to the mech's left was a what looked like a man, he was wearing a dark grey trench coat, black gloves, turtle neck shirt, a hood, dark grey winter pant, black military boots, and the most interesting is his mask(his mask look like corvo's from dishonored). To the giants right was a white male that wore a fancy looking business suit that had black and white stripes going down, he had white hair, red eyes, wore brown shoes, wore a red scarf, he also had a cross like object on his right. Next to him was a women wearing a big white fur coat that went to her knees, a black dress under it with black heels, blond hair, silver like eyes, and gold earrings.

"Vremya prishlo(It is time)," said the blue giant,"prinesite vybrannyye shest'(bring in the chosen six)!" the door on the other side opened, then came six people. Each of them wearing a clock that completely covers their body, they all kneel in front of their respective circles. "Vse privetstvuyut tsarya, da zdravstvuyet mat' Rossiya(All hail the tsar, long live mother Russia)!" they say at the same time, "Seychas(Now then)," said the giant, "nachat' ritual(begin the ritual)!" and so they began to chant.

Let silver and steel be the essence.

Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.

Let blue be the color I pay tribute to.

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.

Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

An oath shall be sworn here.

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.

Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.

For you would be one caged in madness.

I shall wield your chains.

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,

come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

once the chant was done the whole burst with mist and light. When it cleared there stood six figures in front of their master, one was fat man, another a woman wearing a black military uniform, a giant dark skin man wearing lots of gold, a little girl, a man hold a sheath with his katana in it, and finally a girl with horns and a dragon's tail. "We, the servants of the Izvechnyy Faction, shall our masters to victory." said the servants.

"The wheels of fate are now turning," said the blue giant, "now that all of our soldiers, weapons, and aces are together, we shall bring victory! For Russia! FOR THE TSAR!" "Long live the tsar! Long live the tsar!" everyone in the room chanted, "Now my warriors state your names!" "I am the emperor of Rome, Gaius Julius Caesar, saber of Izvechnyy!" said the fat one, "I am the demon king of the sixth heaven, Oda Nobunaga, archer of Izvechnyy!" said the woman, "Da..rius!" said the dark giant, "Hello everyone! The great idol Elizabeth Bathory, performing as lancer of Izvechnyy, is here to amaze everyone with my singing!" yelled the dragon girl, "...Abrigail Williams, foreigner of Izvechnyy" said the little girl, "Nobunaga was a woman? Well any ways I'm Okado Izo, assassin of Izvechnyy, I hope to get to kill a lot in this war." said the man, "I am the musical genius, Antonio Salieri, avenger of Izvechnyy." said the man in black and white, "I am the king of steam, Charles Babbage, caster of Izvechnyy!" said the robot, "And now me, for I am ruler of these lands, leader of the Izvechnyy Faction, rider of the third fuyuki holy grail war, the thunderous emperor, Ivan the Terrble!" yelled said the blue, "Now we move our forces to Romania, to crunch the red and black factions, and take the greater holy grail from their clutches!" everyone in the room began to cheer.

- _ **One month later, Trifas, Romania-**_

"How does everything look?" said a man in a Russian accent, this man was Vladimir Makarov, he is the master of foreigner. This man is one of the most well known terrorist in the world, he known for smuggling weapons and nearly starting a war between America and Russia. "Everything seem to be in order sir." said one of the soldiers, They were in a storage room unloading guns, ammo, and the mechs. "Good, inform me if anything goes wrong." "Yes sir!" suddenly a ghost like creature with only a white cloak and hat appear "Sir, the others are waiting for you and your report." it said, "Fine, I will be there." with that, he went off with the phantom.

While he was walking, he can't help but notice the black soldiers with white bird masks, these were their leader's noble phantasm, The Black Dogs Seeping Out of my Dreams: Chyornyj Oprichniki, sadly these beings can only be summoned while Ivan is asleep. These soldier are strong enough to go toe to toe with low tier servants yet can be summoned almost infinitely. Once in, he sees the other masters in the room, each of the masters were sitting near an oval shaped table.

"About time," said a little girl with purple hair, "We were wondering if you will ever show up." this girl was actually a 23 year old woman, and her name is Anastasia Hoshin, master of assassin. This woman, to the mundane world, is a successful business woman leading the famous Hoshin Trading Company, however in the supranational world, she was 3000 year old Dead Apostle whose magecraft specialized in shadow manipulation and curses.

"Hmp, you should show more respect you old hag." said a tall dark skinned man, this was Simon Brezhnev, master of archer. This man runs a famous Russion restaurant in Japan called Russian Sushi, He is also a second rate magus who specializes in making mystic codes that specializes in healing and long range communication.

"Don't be surprised, she is a vampire after all." said another man, this time he was an American named Baldroy, master of berserker. This man was the the most unknown of the group, all that is known is that he is a first rate magus that specializes in necromancy.

"Tch, why do we need to have such a man in our group." said another man, this man was Zangief, master of saber. He is the most famous Russian wrestler in the world, he is now retired, he is also a magus who specializes in strengthening and enhancement of the body.

"Now comrades, we are here to work as a team, not to bicker with one another." said the last member, he was Viktor Reznov, master of lancer. He is a veteran of world war 2, and like Makarov, is not a magus.

Suddenly, three more people came in, it was avenger, the woman in the white coat, and the masked man. "Ahh, ms. Serebryanyy, mr. Serdtse, and mr. Salieri it is so nice of you to join us!" said Reznov, "Dobryy den' everyone!" said the woman, "It is nice to see that all the masters are here." said avenger, the masked man didn't say anything.

These two were probably the most infamous out of the whole group. Sophie Serebryanyy, master of avenger, is known to the mundane world as a professional opera singer and actress in lots of plays and movies. But behind the curtains, she is known as the infamous magus, Madam M. Break, who's magecraft specialized in hypnotization, torture, and many other things. The masked man, other wised known as the famous engineer scientist, Stal'noye Serdtse. However, he is known to the Mages Association as the heretic masked engine for his use of mixing magecraft with mundane machines, something that heavily frowned on by nearly every magus.

While his studies and inventions proved to be a huge success, the Association looked down on it and disregarded it. This angered him, so he tried to revel his invention to the world as a way to get back at them. This led the Association to send enforcers in retaliation, they extremely underestimated the strength of the automaton he created, otherwise known as Hornets. Even though he managed to escape, his wife and children were not so lucky. The only child he has alive is his daughter, Zoloto Serdtse the Vll, who now blame him for what happen to their family and is now an executer of the church.

"Status report." said Serdtse, "Assassin has scouted the area, he says that the red faction has been bringing in ancient architects towards the church. The black faction has been sending scouts to the town." said Hoshin, "All our equipment and soldiers are almost ready for combat. We have 100,000 light Helter Skelter, 50,000 medium Helter Skelter, and 10,000 heavy Helter Skelter, 500,000 Hornets, 20,000 elite Hornets, and 7,000 black dogs, that makes our troop number 687,000." said Makarov, "Good, everything is coming together." said avenger, "We will wake up the king if have are losing, is that understood?" "Yes comrade/sir!" everyone said.

- _ **Castle of Yggdmillennia**_ -

"It seems almost everything is coming together." said lancer of black, otherwise known as Vlad the lll, commonly known as count Dracula, "Yes my lord, now all we need is our assassin and we will have complete team of heroes." said lancer's master, also known as Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, leader of the black faction and Yggdmillennia. As the two were talking there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Darnic, what came in was a homunculus maid "I am sorry to disturb you my lords, but there is a servant in broad daylight claiming to be Elizabeth Bathonry, lancer of Izvechnyy. And she seems to be singing." said the maid, the two look at her with blank stares,"...What?" is all they could say.

- _ **At the Park-**_

There she was, with her draconic presence, lancer of Izvechnyy. She was singing, if you can call that singing, on top of a statue. All the people around her were holding their in desperate hopes of keeping the demonic song out of their ears. "Thank you everybody!" lancer said when she finished her "song", "Now who is ready for an encore!" everyone there started booing at her, "Get out here you damn closplayer!" "Someone should put you in jail!" "Leave us alone!" "Mam," suddenly a police officer shows up, "please come with me." "What for!" yelled lancer, "For disturbing the peace." "I wasn't disturbing anyone! I was just giving what the people wanted! Which is me!" she suddenly make a pose with her lance.

"...Who the hell would summon this idiot servant?" a voice from the crowd, while low, was able to be heard from lancer. When she looked at that direction, she saw a blond girl with blue eye, a red jacket, short blue jeans that looked they were cut, next to her was some punk looking man wearing shades and had scars on his face. Elizabeth suddenly vanish from were she was and was in front of the blond that said those words, "Whooa! How she do that?" "How can someone move so fast!" "Is she even human?" "Hey! I am not an idiot, I am a musical genius!" "Musical genius my ass!" the girl shot back, "Uhh, saber maybe you shouldn't-" the punk man tried to say but was cut off, "With that voice, it was like you trying to summon the devil! Also not only that, but you reveled your name wide in the open!"

"You...YOU...TAKE THIS!" lancer suddenly attacks the blond with her spear, but it was suddenly blocked when the blond summoned a sword. "You idiot what do you think your doing!" yelled the blond, now confirmed as a servant of the sword, "What the hell is going on!" "This is crazy!" "Lets get away from here!" suddenly, a beautiful violin sound was going through the whole area, the two servants stopped their fight and the people watching were falling asleep. "Hey master, what's going on here?" "I don't know?" said the punk, now known as the saber's master, "But this seems to be the work of another servant. Heck, I am trying very hard to stay awake right now."

"Indeed" a voice suddenly said out of nowhere. lancer paled when she heard that voice "Uh oh." she said with fear in her voice, there out of the shadows was what looked like a man in what seems to be a twisted jester costume, it was avenger and with him was his master, caster, and saber of Izvechnyy, "... _Lancer._ " said Sophie, "When we get back, we will have to "discipline" you into being a proper servant." "W-w-wait! Can talk about this?" "Hold up a god damn minute!" yelled the other saber, "Just who the hell are you people!" "That is what we would like to know to saber of red." an unknown voice said, when they looked to where the voice came from, there five people. one was man almost as fat as saber of Izvechnyy, he also wore white fancy cloths, next to the obese man was a tall tan man with white hair and had green glowing line on his chest and hold a sword, another was a boy with glasses wearing the same thing as his fat counter part, on the boy's side was girl with golden parts for ears and a horn on her head, she was wearing what look like a wedding dress and was hold a long mace, the last one was a girl wearing a fancy looking cloths that looked like it belong in the medieval ages, she also had pink hair.

"Why this is surly a twist of fate!" another voice came, "This is something the gods of Olympus couldn't predict! A third faction! And name itself Izvechnyy, the Russian word for frozen! Why would thou use shush a name? Is it because their hearts are cold as ice, or they are saddened by the state of their once mighty homeland!" "Yes this is interesting indeed" said another, the two materialized and their forms were shown.

the servants' classes were obvious, one of them had brown hair, mustache, and beard, he was also was a nobleman's outfit while holding a book and a feather pen. The other was wearing a black outfit with gold armor attach to it, he had very pale skin and white hair, and was holding a "spear" with the end part looking like a sun. "I agree with the both of you." yet another voice came voice, two figures came from the trees and went by the saber of red duo, one was a tan skinned, white haired, priest, the other was a women wearing black queen like dress and had pointy ears.

"Wow" said assassin of Izvechnyy as he materialized next to caster, "We sure have a lot people here, I wonder how much fun I will have with them?" "Enough of this!" yelled Sophie, "We are leaving, it is bad enough that our faction has ben revealed to the others, we do not need any more complications!" "Indeed master, let us settle this when the battle truly begins." said avenger, "Umm who are you guys?" said the boy with glasses, "Very well then, I am avenger of Izvechnyy, the robot is our caster, the fat lazy one is our saber, and the Japanese man is-" "Okado Izo, one of the infamous manslayers in the history of Japan, who was very skilled in the sword to the point that there is no other like him" said the priest, "I believe he is your factions assassin, while you are the infamous Antonio Salieri, a musician who skills rivalled that of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, this led to people believing that you were the one who killed him, this later turned you into what you are now."

The Izvechnyy look at the priest in shock, "...Who are you?" asked avenger, "My name is Shirou Kotomine, master of assassin." "Then I should kill you first." before anyone could act, avenger moved at a speed greater than A rank agility, the only one able to intercept him was lancer of red "Hmm your fast." avenger said, "So are you." said the lancer

The dash off into the distance, "Hey! Don't take all the fun!" said assassin, "If you want a fight, fight me!" said saber of red, "That is enough!" yelled the fat man "It is still day time, and these people could wake up any minute!" "I agree, with the man over there." said saber of Izvechnyy, " "Wow this is really exiting!" yelled the pink haired servant, "We have so many people here! How about we have a spar just like Salie and goldy over there doing!" everyone was looking at the servant. "...That's not a bad ideal, why not just go to a more secluded area and have our fun there." said assassin of Izvechnyy, "Fine, but only you and caster though." said Sophie, 'This would allow us to see how strong they are.'

- _ **In the out skirts of Trifas-**_

The two servants stopped at the middle of nowhere, the two servants stop in their tracks. "...It now seems to be just the two of us now." said avenger, "Indeed." said lancer, "Now that the stage is set, it is time play our roles as musicians who bring forth tunes worthy of our legends. For my legend sees me as a monster, while from your presence is that of divine nature from your aura and power, meaning you are a demigod. let this battle between a monster and a god, this melody of death begin!"

-PLAY ENEMY STRIKE(Boku no Hero Academia)-

The two dash each other, their weapons countering each other. The begin to show a belay swordsmanship and mastery of the lance, to marvelous speed and agility. The servants seem to be evenly matched, lancer had his divine flames and armor, while avenger had superior speed and agility. The two moved gracefully in the grasslands, power seemingly unable to bend the other to it's knees. "You are truly a warrior of your status lancer." said avenger, "Is that the words of man of music, or the legend of a monster that the people feared?" said lancer, "I do not know really. It is such a tragedy, I , a man, who was innocent of the crime that was committed is label a monster to point of giving me this body. Now what about you lancer, from your divine presence and armor to your lance and flames. I believe you are a demigod of the sun. And from your looks, you are not from western, nor Chinese and Japanese, you have to be from India. You have to be Karna, hero of charity!" lancer stares at avenger. "Now, it is time for the true musical to begin! Feel my Sorrow! Feel my Anger! Feel all the emotions Dwelling inside of me and my melody!"

-ES ENDS-

Once he said those words, the heroic spirit of vengeance began to play music with sword and hand as if they were a violin, suddenly dark energy like explosions began to appear from lancer with the sound of a opera quire sing from them. "Gaahh!" went lancer as he felt the pain 'But how! My armor should protect me from any outside attack!' "You may be wondering how I am doing this. You see lancer of red, that usually my attacks would have been less effective and would only give minor pains. However, I was summoned in the place where my cursed legend began, the very place where I my myths had turned me into a monster. Not only that, but my power is even boosted by our great leader, our thunderous king who can rival gods!" once avenger said that, he began to play more music and more dark energy has began popping out.

lancer began to slow down as more of the deadly music is played "...O Agni" was all lancer said before a mini sun appeared and complete disrupted avenger melody, when it stop and the smoke cleared, lancer seem to be fine. "...Impressive." was all avenger said, before the two began to attack, they felt the presence of another servant and what might be a master, when they turned to where it came from, they see a truck coming their way. It suddenly stops and two people walk out.

One was a woman with blonde hair tied into one long pony tail wearing black shoes, navy blue socks and skirt, dark blue jacket and tie, and a white shirt under it. The other was shirt light brown haired girl with gold eyes and wore a feminine version of Shirou's executioner cloths, she also had a silver locket around her neck. "Who are you two?" said avenger, "...I should be asking the same thing, to my knowledge there should only be two factions?" said the brown haired girl, "Since you so kindly asked, I am avenger of Izvechnyy." "Very well," said the blonde, "I am servant ruler, Jeanne d'arc, I am summoned by the grail to make sure that all masters and servants followed the rules." said the now confirmed servant, "This here is my friend Zoloto Abigail." that name shocked avenger "...Are you perhaps Lord Serdtse daughter?"

This shocked the girl "How the hell do you know that man!" yelled Zoloto, "He is the master of our caster, and has helped us raise the army we have." "...Well if you see him, tell him I hope he dies in this war." said the girl with venom in her words, "I see, well ruler, since your are one of faith in the almighty, why not join our faction, if not we will provide you view of the whole battle." "Sorry but I can't accept that offer, I am to remain neutral in this conflict." "Such a pity, what about you lancer of red, will you try to take ruler as your comrade?" "No." said lancer, shocking the people there, "My master has informed me that we are to not try and have ruler join our side, and we were to face ruler with no one was around." "...But why your do something like that, with the seals of a ruler, the tide of war be in their favor, this is like denying an important tone to play for a violin to play more beautiful?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, I will be making my leave, monster of music." with that, lancer dematerialized. "Well this has been an interesting day. I will so you all once the true event begin in this sorrowful war!" when avenger finish those words, he dashed off, the two girls couldn't help but be amazed by avengers speed, "Well you know what, screw all of them! When we get to the town, I am heading to a bar." said Zoloto, "You should really stop drinking." said ruler.

- **Chapter One End** -

 **Well that was exciting! Now to explain why Antonio is so strong in this story is because he was summoned in his place of origin and was given a boost in his stats by Ivan. His profile follows.**

 **Antonio Salieri: Avenger of Izvechnyy**

 **Strength:** **A++**

 **Endurance: B++**

 **Agility: EX**

 **Mana: B++**

 **Luck: A**

 **NP: B+++**

 **Class Skills**

 **Avenger(Skill): A**

 **Oblivion Correction: A**

 **Self Replenishment(Magic): B++**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Innocent Monster: EX**

 **While alive, Salieri hasn't killed anyone. However, as the legend of him assassinating Mozart spread throughout the world in the later years, Antonio Salieri was turned into an Innocent Monster because of it. By fusing with the originally separate skill, "Self Denial", it turned into a composite skill.**

 **Wailing Façade: A++**

 **Salieri is clad in the shell/armor of an anti-hero. This ability was acquired after mixing together with the 『Man in Grey』, an existence akin to the Reaper, who often appears in records related to Mozart and was said to have commissioned the composition, 「Requiem in D minor」. In combat, Salieri's body is automatically wrapped in this, operating as a fighting machine of slaughter. Thanks to the boost he received, he can now go toe to toe with being with divine or draconic attributes to the point of doing some damage to them.**

 **Flames of Slashing and Burning: A**

 **The hateful rumor of Mozart's assassination spread like wildfire. Avenger Salieri is strengthened by the same ill will, slander, false rumors, demagogy and repulsing whispering that created him. It instantly weakens the enemies' collective morale and also functions as a strong mental attack. If the enemy does not possess any means of magical defense, it is possible to cause them to commit suicide. Thanks to the boost he received, hero's that do not have skills such as protection of the fate, charisma, discernment of the poor, mad enhancement, A rank magic resistance or above, nor any form skill that involves insanity will suffer three whole rank down.**

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **(To The Great One Up In The Heavens, Please Take Pity On Me)** **Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi**

 **Rank: B+++**  
 **Class: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm**  
 **Range: 1~50**  
 **Max. number of target: 1,000 people**  
 ** _Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi_. An enormous amount of killing intent that would be uncontrollable for a single living being is compressed, coagulated and infused with magical power to play a ruinous composition that eats into both your body and mind. While alive, Antonio Salieri would never be able to have something like this. Only the Innocent Monster-worthy Servant, Avenger Salieri could possess a special move of a musical Noble Phantasm like this. ...Alas, how sorrowful this is. Salieri, who's been converted into an Avenger, would never be able to perceive the "music" that rivals Mozart's own as "sound" for all eternity. **

**Also Caster of Izvechnyy was also summoned in his homeland as well. So he has stats higher than that of what they usually are. But I will show you once the next chapter is written. See you then!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER -The Steam King's might!-**


End file.
